


Are You Loving The Size?

by XiuminObsessed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Light Bondage, M/M, One Shot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-23 01:11:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13776516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XiuminObsessed/pseuds/XiuminObsessed
Summary: Baekhyun wants to show his appreciation for Chanyeol, but Chanyeol has other plans





	Are You Loving The Size?

Byun Baekhyun and Park Chanyeol have been dating for a while now, unbeknownst to the other members. They get hot and steamy in the bedroom (Chanyeol is a sinful man, and Baekhyun craves it), and thanks to the closeness they had before, go out on dates when they’re not busy. They know how to make each other feel good, and they both try to be the dominant one, though Chanyeol is more successful. So, after a busy Friday for Chanyeol, Baekhyun wants to show his giant how much he appreciates him, in the only and mos effective way he knows: sex. 

Chanyeol walks through the door of his apartment, sighing loudly. Walking to the kitchen to get some dinner, he sees Baekhyun in the doorway, smiling at him, wearing one of Chanyeol’s big hoodies. 

“Hi, Chanyeol! How was your day?” Baekhyun says while walking towards his boyfriend and wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“Long. I missed you, Baekhyunnie” Chanyeol says while turning towards his lover and hugging him close. 

“Mmm, missed you more” Baekhyun mumbles into his chest, moving to look at his boyfriend’s face. 

“Oh yeah?” Chanyeol teases while leaning down to kiss Baekhyun. 

“Mhm” Baekhyun says into the kiss. “Let me show you then, Chanyeol” he prompts, adding a smirk at the end of his sentence. He grabs Chanyeol’s tie and pulls him towards the bedroom, walking sultry and swaying his hips to give his boyfriend something to look at. 

“Someone’s eager, aren’t they?” 

Baekhyun just hummed in response, pulling the door closed and pushing Chanyeol on the bed. He straddles Chanyeol and leans forward to kiss his boyfriend longingly, pulling away to smirk at Chanyeol and undress the man. He unties his tie, and starts unbuttoning Chanyeol’s shirt to expose the toned flesh below. He runs his hands across the muscly skin and leaned down the to flick his tongue on Chanyeol’s nipple, earning a small, encouraging moan. He bites the nipple and brings his hand up to tweak the other. Chanyeol moans and feels his cock harden at the pleasure. Baekhyun moves his mouth to the sensitive spot on Chanyeol’s neck and starts kissing the skin, feeling his boyfriend’s body respond.  
He moves his hand to Chanyeol’s bulge and starts palming him lightly while moving down to bite his perk nipples. Chanyeol moans and bucks his hips into Baekhyun’s hand, wanting more than what he was getting. 

“Nu uh, not yet. You need to be patient, baby” Baekhyun tells him, looking into his eyes. 

“Mmm” Chanyeol groans before he realizes what position he’s in. He pulls Baekhyun off and switches positions so that’s He’s on Top and Baekhyun on bottom. Chanyeol reaches over to his nightstand and pulls out the handcuffs, securing Baekhyun’s wrists to the headboard. 

“Remember your safe word, baby boy?”  
Chanyeol asks, before going further. 

“Yes, Chanyeol” he says, getting a smack on the ass.  
“Ow! What was that for?”

“Did you not learn from last time?” Chanyeol questioned him. 

“Sorry, daddy. I remember. I’ll be good now.” Baekhyun says, with only a hint of dishonesty. Who can he kid? He loves his punishments. 

“Good boy.” Chanyeol says and kisses him in reward. He then moves to take Baekhyun’s sweat pants off, only to see he wasn’t wearing boxers. 

“Oh? Going commando today, are we?” Chanyeol asks while moving to lick the leaking member. 

“I just wanted to be- ahhh- ready for you, daddy.” He says while tipping his head back in pleasure as Chanyeol moves his tongue along Baekhyun’s length slowly and teasingly. He strains against his handcuffs, wanting to grab Chanyeol’s hair and put his cock further into his giant boyfriend’s warm mouth. Chanyeol smirks upon hearing the rattling of the cuffs, knowing Baekhyun wants more, but not planning on giving it to him, not just yet. 

“Alright baby boy, no cumming until I say so, okay?” Chanyeol asks Baekhyun while going down to lick Baekhyun’s erect cock again. 

“Okay -mmmmm- Daddy, I’ll be good.” Baekhyun says while Chanyeol takes his length fully. Baekhyun thrusts furthur into the warmth and Chanyeol pushes his hips down, flicking his tongue against Baekhyun’s slit as a warning. Baekhyun keeps his hips on the bed as Chanyeol deep throats him, moving his head up and down. Chanyeol puts his fingers up to to Baekhyun’s mouth for him to suck. Baekhyun obeys and takes Chanyeol’s fingers into his mouth, covering them in his saliva, fully anticipating what he knows is next. Chanyeol removes his fingers and traces one along Baekhyun’s entrance teasingly before dipping one in slowly and shallow. Baekhyun moans, wanting to move his hips and bury that finger in deeper, but doesn’t as he knows not to. Chanyeol quickens his pace before adding another finger in and moving to kiss Baekhyun hungrily, a moan escaping Baekhyun’s lips only to be drowned by Chanyeol’s mouth on his. Chanyeol pulls away, giving Baekhyun a once over and adding a third finger, making Baekhyun writhe on the bed. Chanyeol loves the sight of his boyfriend wiggling on the bed, eyes closed in bliss, and head back in pleasure as he fingers him closer to his climax.  
“Daddy-ahhh- I’m getting close-ahhh.” Baekhyun moans out while Chanyeol hits his sweet spot over and over until Baekhyun is panting. Chanyeol pulls his fingers out and licks them, reaching to grab the bottle of lube he keeps in the bedside drawer. Baekhyun whines in need when he feels Chanyeol’s fingers slip out and opens his eyes, only to see Chanyeol smiling at him and lathering his cock in lube. Baekhyun bites back a smile and awaits his boyfriend’s big member inside him, knowing his boyfriend won’t make him wait THAT long for it. Chanyeol kisses Baekhyun’s thigh, right next to the leaking member, and gives it a quick lick before looking up at Baekhyun with questioning eyes. Baekhyun nods and Chanyeol moves Baekhyun’s legs apart, lining himself up with Baekhyun’s entrance before pushing the tip in slowly. Baekhyun clenches around Chanyeol and Chanyeol moans before pushing in further. 

“Baekhyun-ah, you’re so fucking tight for daddy.” Chanyeol says while fucking into Baekhyun’s warm heat quicker. 

“Does daddy like it?” Baekhyun asks coyly, knowing full well the answer to his question 

“Fuck, baby. You know daddy loves it.” Chanyeol grunts while moving slightly to hit Baekhyun’s sweet spot. 

“Ahhh... ahhh.” Baekhyun moans out as he feels himself getting closer. 

“Hold on a little longer, baby boy.” Chanyeol tells him as he quickens his pace and starts to stroke Baekhyun’s abandoned member. 

Chanyeol feels himself approcahing his climax so he thrusts harder into Baekhyun, quickening his strokes as well.

“Okay, baby boy. Let it out.” Chanyeol says as Baekhyun climaxes, screaming Chanyeols name.  
Chanyeol hits his climax soon after and continues to thrust into Baekhyun, who’s ass still clenches around his cock, milking him of his cum. Chanyeol pulls out and undos Baekhyun’s handcuffs, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. 

“Chanyeol?”

“Yeah, Baekhyunnie?” 

“Ready for round two?” Baekhyun asks while getting up to walk to the bathroom. 

“Always.” Chanyeol says with a smirk as he follows his lover to the bathroom.


End file.
